<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Josiah's Easter Prayer by SueB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519839">Josiah's Easter Prayer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueB/pseuds/SueB'>SueB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnificent Seven (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Easter, Friendship, Holidays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueB/pseuds/SueB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As he prepares to lock up the church after Easter services, Josiah muses on the holiday and its meaning for the Seven. Very short ficlet, complete.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Josiah's Easter Prayer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, Lord, another Easter come and gone. Guess there's nothin' to do now but close up the church and take the rest of the day off.</p><p>Sure was nice to see how many folks turned out this morning, Lord. Especially to hear a preacher they're not too familiar with just yet. But from what Mary tells me, it's been a while since these old walls heard an Easter sermon. So I reckon they came for the novelty, if nothing else. Hope they liked what they heard.</p><p>It did me good to tell that story again, Lord, even if You and me still aren't quite seein' eye to eye. Rebirth, a new start. It always does a man good to think there's hope, a second chance to forget the past and start over.</p><p>Lord, how I'd like to forget some of the things I've done...</p><p>Reckon I'll just get these hymnals all put away.</p><p>Don't know how all the others made it here today, Lord, but it sure made me smile to see them all sitting in the pews listening to my feeble words. Never saw JD look so bright–eyed sittin' next to Miss Casey, though I wouldn't be a bit surprised if he didn't pay my words much mind. And Casey looked so pretty, even if she wasn't in a dress. The way those two kept grinning at each other, and tryin' not to let the other one see, well that made me feel young again. JD's too young to be thinking much on second chances or rebirth, or wanting to wash away the things he's done.</p><p>Lord, let him never find out.</p><p>Hmm, this hymnal's about ripped in half. Wonder if that can be fixed.</p><p>An' there was Vin too, sitting next to Miss Nettie. Figured he'd be here, early hours don't bother him much. I reckon he likes being up and about when there's no one else even awake yet, so he can keep to himself. But you couldn't ask for a better man to take your part when you need it. For someone who's not much for being around folks, Vin sure doesn't mind sticking by someone who needs help. Wish there'd been someone to stick by him when he was framed for that murder. He sure doesn't deserve to spend the rest of his life on the run.</p><p>Lord, let him live to know freedom again.</p><p>Now who spat tobacco juice on the floor? Dang it all...</p><p>And Chris, it did my heart good to see him come on in with Mary and Billy and her family. Seemed to take a bit of the pain from his eyes to sit with them, and help Mary try to keep Billy from yawning too loud or gettin' too restless. I know Chris doesn't put a lot of store in preaching, and if I'd lost my family in a fire I suppose I wouldn't either. And I could tell he was still hurting this morning, probably thinking of another time when this day would mean makin' a toy for Adam and smelling that special Easter dinner only Sarah could make. I like to think he's getting better, but there are some wounds that don't go away. I know.</p><p>Lord, give Chris some of this day's healing grace.</p><p>And there was Buck right next to JD, and I'd have to be blind not to see him trying to catch Miss Millie's eye during the first hymn. But I didn't mind. That's just Buck. Don't suppose he's got much bitterness or regrets about his past, and he's lucky. I known plenty of men like him, born to bad circumstances, who turned out to be bad men themselves. But Buck's mama must have been an extraordinary woman, because her son's one of the most open–hearted, loyal men I'm blessed to know. He'd break the neck of anyone who'd hurt those he loves, and give his life for his friends. Sometimes I swear he's younger than JD, the fool things he does, but then he'll go an' risk his life for someone he barely knows, just cause they're in trouble.</p><p>Lord, protect Buck in his bravery, and forgive him when his passion rules him more than his brain.</p><p>And Ezra. Never thought I'd see Ezra at a sunrise service, but there he was, coming in quietly while we were all singing the first hymn, and slipping in the back pew. Probably thought I'd be mad at him for coming in late, but it warmed my heart to see him here at all. He needs to be here, to know that he has a second chance. Don't guess he's had too many of those, least that's the impression I get. Sometimes to hear him talk when it's late and we're all full of whiskey, he doesn't sound like he thinks too much of himself. But I think he's finding out that there's more to life than conning folks and getting rich, and that he might be more than just a two–bit gambler. All he needs is the guts to leave the easy road and its quick rewards for the harder one, whose treasures thieves can never steal, nor rust destroy.</p><p>Lord, help Ezra find the courage to gain the riches more precious than gold.</p><p>This communion cup could sure use a polish. Now where's the key to that cabinet–</p><p>Nathan was here too, with Rain. He sure looked happy, and she did too, a little confused maybe because our religion isn't at all like the Seminole's faith. Nathan's been through a lot, more than enough to turn a lesser man to hardness. But he's still more interested in healing than hurting, and sometimes I wonder where he finds it in his heart to help folks that don't give him no mind, just because of the color of his skin. I've seen the pain he still feels–he's told me things he's never told anyone else, I'm sure–and I've seen the injustice of it all almost break that great heart more than once. But from somewhere he finds the strength to bear up, and help a world that doesn't care. I pray that someday, it will.</p><p>Lord, help Nathan someday find healing for his own soul.</p><p>And then there's me, Lord. But we've talked before, haven't we? Well, I've talked. Not sure if you've listened, but it does help to think maybe You have. It felt like you were listening today, and helping me tell these fine folks about rebirth, and a second chance at life. This little town was dying before, Lord, and now it's comin' back, maybe to stay. Maybe it'll become home to lots of families, and be here long after us old folks have gone to our reward. Maybe they'll even remember those of us who were here at the start, helping out. I hope so. Guess then our sinful pasts won't matter so much. They'll all be forgotten.</p><p>But that's the point of today, isn't it?</p><p>Well, best get on over to Nettie's. If I'm late for Easter supper I won't hear the end of it. Just have to get the old place locked up. Maybe by next year it'll be a little more fixed up, with a new roof an' polished floors. But the folks didn't seem to mind if the church was a little beat up. Just like its preacher, I guess. But I don't guess it matters much right now.</p><p>With any luck, one day we'll both shine like new.</p><p>*****************</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>